ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuffs
Tuffs is a character from DragonBall U. Tuffs is a strong and unknown Saiyan. He is known to be dead when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. But he survived. Famous Quote: "You're not the only one" (when Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3). Appearance Tuffs is 5 feet 8 inches. He is a little shorter than Goku who is 5 feet 9 inches. Tuffs has the exact same hair as Goku's. Tuffs wears Saiyan Armor, the color of Black and Yellow. In the Appearance on DragonBall U Tuffs, Goku and Vegeta are the only Pure Blooded Saiyans left. Tuffs is 4 of the only saiyans that go on or past the level of Super Sayian 2 (Vegeta, Goku, Gohan). DragonBall U Tuffs makes his first appearance when he comes down to earth with a Saiyan Spaceship. He first battles Goku then the rest of the Z-Warriors. In DragonBall U he only show his Base, SuperSaiyan 2 and SuperSaiyan 3 (awkward not transforming into a SSJ). He versus 3-4 at a time (until Vegeta arrives). Vegeta puts up a good fight when it's Tuffs' SuperSaiyan 2 vs Vegeta SuperSaiyan 2. Tuffs is in half of DragonBall U. His boss is Colder but never seen talking to him other then before his death. Tuffs is killed by Colder. Techniques and Special Abilities *Explosive Blast- Explosive Blast is a technique where Tuffs put his hands together (like a Big Bang Attack but with two hands). Tuffs uses this technique out of all his attacks. *Explosive Wave- Like every warrior Tuffs uses the Explosive Wave *Finger Beam- The Finger Beam is used by Tuffs. Where a Beam comes out of his Finger. It is like Frieza's Death Beam *Flight-Tuffs can fly like all Saiyans can. *Ki Blast-Like all Sayians Tuffs can use Ki blasts. *Super Explosive Blast- Super Explosive Blast is a stronger version of the Explosive Blast. *Wild Sense- Tuffs can do a thing where if somebody tries to hit you, you disappear. It is used by a lot of warriors. Transformations Base Form- Everyone has there own base form. Great Ape - This transformation for Tuffs hasn't been seen. But like every Great Ape he is REALLY BIG and strong. And can crush you. SuperSaiyan- In DragonBall U Tuffs does not show his SuperSaiyan form but skips to SuperSaiyan 2. But Tuffs is able to reach this form. In this form his power greatly increases. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green. And also a slight muscle increase. SuperSaiyan 2- In DragonBall U Tuffs transforms into a SuperSaiyan 2 to fight The Z-Fighters. In SuperSaiyan 2 form hair spikes up more, Power and Speed Increase Dramatically and gains aura around him. SuperSaiyan 3- In DragonBall U Tuffs transforms into a SuperSaiyan 3 to Fight SuperSaiyan 3 Goku but doesn't because of Colder. But then SuperSaiyan 3 Tuffs vs Colder first form. SuperSaiyan 3 hairs grows longer and power and speed are greatly higher then a SuperSaiyan 2. Major Battles Tuffs (Base) vs Goku (Base) Tuffs FPSSJ2 vs Goku SSJ2, Gohan SSJ2, Trunks SSJ, Goten SSJ Tuffs FPSSJ2 vs Vegeta SSJ2 Tuffs FPSSJ2 vs Piccolo Tuffs SSJ3 vs Colder 1st Form Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Pages added by ErenBruceLee